Toonami Avengers (one-shot)
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: After an incident causing worlds to leak into the real world, its up to T.O.M and his team of anime protagonist to protect the world from a variable of threats and prevent the collapse of reality itself. But someone is working in the shadows to undermine their goal and spread chaos. Can our heroes save the day?


Tokyo, Japan: a thriving and bustling metropolis of the modern era. It is a part of the many major cities of the planet Earth to act as a hub for economics, travel, and entertainment. One such entertainment of value is of its comics and animation production companies that help bring those stories to life in shows to entertain the masses that adore it.

Little did anyone suspect that such viewing pleasures would take a life of their own.

Right now, in the Shinjuku ward of the city, there stood one such example. Standing in the middle of the road, with all cars stopped and onlookers amazed, was none other than the characters of manga and anime "Attack on Titan." The group consisted of the leading trio of characters – Eren, Mikasa, and Armin – along with others from the Scouting Regiment like Levi as well as the other cadets from Eren's class. This group of twenty – or so – individuals stood out like sore thumbs while everyone around them took pictures or filmed them. All of which confused the group.

"Who are these people?" asked Levi seriously. "And where the hell are we?"

Suddenly, there came a flash of light, blinding everyone for a moment. In the next, the asphalt ground began to quake. The Scouting Regiment quickly recovered and became on guard, believing they knew what made that shaking. True enough, down the road stood their most hated enemy: a Titan. It was not a big one, merely three meters, but even on this size could be a danger. And with so many people here, it would be a slaughter.

Once the people noticed the monster and realized its intention, the crowd quickly began to panic. The Titan did not hesitate to walk on towards the fleeing people, its hand already stretched out to grab one of them. The Scouting Regiment was quick to react; they all used their 3D maneuvering gear to ascend up into the buildings. Being the captain and most talented Titan-killer, Levi shot forth towards the Titan. He provided the necessary distraction to give the others in his group an opening to cut the Titan's nape: their one weak spot. The slice was made Mikasa, and the creature fell to the ground, dying and turning into smoke. Hanging from the buildings and watching the Titan vanish, the Scouting Regiment let out a cheer in victory.

"Gah!"

A shout from one of their comrades soon brought back a terrible reality to the Attack on Titan group: there were always more Titans. Another Titan had appeared from around the corner and already had its hand on one of their members. It was already about to eat the man, no one would be able to stop the beast in time.

"Erase!"

After the shout, without warning, the entire hand of the Titan was gone, leaving on the soldier to fall. The poor man let out a scream as he feared his imminent death was at hand.

"I'm a-comin'!"

With another and different shout, a young woman – a teenager – outfitted in black and skimpy armor flew in and caught the man. The soldier was shocked to be saved but was even more so when he saw his savior. He nearly died of blood loss in that one moment of realization that when he was falling. The teenager, having ignored this fact, took the man to the top of a building nearby. All of the Scouting Regiment followed after her. They then meet their comrade's savior, whose outfit was not refined down to a skimpy suit.

"The name's Ryuko Matoi," she claimed proudly.

Then, flying up from below, another girl arrived, having wings and carrying a staff. She was much more modestly dressed – in a school uniform – and looked to be a pre-teen or a younger teen. When she landed, her wings disappeared instantly, and she began asking if everyone was okay. Once seeing that everyone was, the girl relaxed and introduced herself.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto, the Cardcaptor."

"Hey, Sakky!" Ryuko spoke familiarly, walking towards the girl. "Are there any more of those freaks down there?"

The moment that Sakura set her eyes on Ryuko, the young girl began to blush profusely. She then immediately closed her eyes and shook her head while answering. "Yes! I saw more appearing around the corner, so I set up the Maze card to keep them from attacking any more people!"

"Seriously?" asked Ryuko exasperatedly. "We've been working together for a month, and you still get nervous?"

Senketsu spoke, "Be nice. She is from a more modest series, after all."

Sakura immediately apologized, now utterly embarrassed. "S-Sorry!"

The teenager let out a sigh. "At least you're better than those perverts," Ryuko mentions, gesturing behind her. Most of the men were eyeing her except for Levi, while most of the teens looked away awkwardly.

"What's going on here?" asked Eren loudly and blushing. He then pointed his finger at the girls and shouted, "Who are you two?!"

"Ugh," groaned Ryuko annoyedly. "I hate having to explain this crap."

Settling down, but still uncomfortable, Sakura asked, "Um, Ryuko. Did you send the signal, so the others could help?"

The skimpy-outfitted girl smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Immediately, a stream of light shot forth from a few buildings away. Many of the group took notice of the event and appeared baffled by what it meant. For Ryuko and Sakura, however, they understood clearly what it meant.

The stream of light, produced by a bug-like robot known as Clyde 53, was sent forth through the atmosphere. It left Earth's sphere and traveled to a large ship floating within the planet's orbit. The energy entered into a port that downloaded it until it was all complete. Inside, the information traveled through the wiring and the hull to lead to a large room within. The screens instantly came to life as they uploaded the data and displayed it. On display was the Titans attacking Tokyo along with information on the series "Attack on Titan."

Then, the doors opened. Walking in came a robot man with a sleek and cool design, and floating next to him was a pixie-like hologram. The two approached the monitors to see the info given to them. Neither one looked too pleased by what they had viewed.

"Looks like there's trouble in Tokyo, Tom," spoke the hologram.

The robot, T.O.M (6), joked, "Didn't we show that movie already?"

The hologram shakes her head. "Be serious, Tom. These Titans will kill hundreds with they aren't stopped soon."

"You're right, Sara," said T.O.M. "We better call in the gang then."

T.O.M immediately pressed a button on the panel below the monitors. It began to flash repeated while the screens started displaying a message in the foreground. It read: "Assembling…" A signal thus began to beam back down to Earth, using the interconnected communication lines to reach its intended targets.

* * *

In New York City, USA, one such member had received the message. He had been there with his young brother to study up on this modern world they found themselves in at the New York Public Library. For them, these new discoveries fascinated them. Even with their unique abilities, this world was far more advanced in several ways than their own. While the big brother wanted to continue learning more, when he noticed that he was being called in, he to relent. Thus, after taking out a card with beeping and flashing "A" on it, he took off for the outside. But not before his brother saw him off.

"Be safe, Ed," said a giant suit of armor that was also waving.

Ed, or Edward, grinned and waved back to the suit with his own metal arm. "You know me, Al. When do I ever get into trouble?"

"Too frequently!"

Edward only laughed aloud before exiting the building, leaving his brother Alphonse to continue his personal study. Once he was outside, Edward held out his card and pressed the beeping "A." In an instant, the young teen disappeared from sight, amazing everyone outside that witnessed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Agra, India, another was receiving the same signal. At the Taj Mahal, there were three teens with one being dragged by another. The one being dragged – agonizingly so – was a teen boy in a black suit with black hair with three white stripes that wrapped halfway around his head. The one pulling on him was a tall teen girl with long dirty blonde hair. And watching all of this amusedly, one more teen girl wearing an identical outfit as the other girl, was shorter, and had short dirty blonde hair.

"No!" shouted the teen in agony. "Don't take me away from my perfect palace!"

The tallest girl spoke tetchily, "Come on, Kid! We're being called!"

"But the Taj Mahal!" shouted the boy, Kid. "Her symmetry is perfect! It's as if it was made for me!"

The other girl then spoke cheerfully. "This brochure says that, even though the Taj Mahal looks perfectly symmetrical, it actually is slightly not so."

"What?!" roared Kid outrageously.

The girl, Liz, groaned and mentally cursed her sister's, Patty, obliviousness. The teen quickly pulled out the same card that Edward had earlier. Like him, she too pressed the "A" on the keycard. As they all began to teleport, Kid let out a blood-curdling scream in despair.

"Nooooooo!"

* * *

Off the coast of Somalia, you can find many notorious pirate groups that frequently hijack oil tankers and cruise ships. They were often threatening, but this day, these ne'er-do-wells had met their match. Not far offshore, there is a cruise ship that had a smaller ship docked next to it that was unlike any in this world. A brig sloop type ship made of wood – where most today are metal – with an unusual figurehead that looked like a lion or a sunflower with a face. It also was waving a pirate flag but an unusual one; it had a happy and cartoonish skull wearing a straw hat. While the ship was anchored by the cruise ship, around it were several small speed boats floated in pieces with several people doing the same but defeated. From the smaller ship, there was a rope ladder that leads all the way to the closest deck. There, people were cheering and applauding a good group of misfits; among them, a reindeer, a cyborg, and a living skeleton with an afro.

The group was met by the grateful people, one of their own was receiving the same message as the others. It was the young leader of the group, a man wearing a straw hat with a scar under his left eye and an X-shaped one on his chest. He pulled out the same card as the previous holders, the "A" still flashing.

"Hey, guys!" spoke the young man with a grin. "I gotta go! Be back soon!"

All his crewmates took notice, but most appeared okay with him going. Almost everyone. "Wait! Luff-" shouted the orange-haired woman. She was, however, too late.

Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy, tapped the signal on the card. Like all the others, he was teleported off the ship, and again, to the ordinary people's surprise. The group of pirates was not, but the girl who spoke earlier definitely looked peeved.

* * *

All five characters then appeared together on a pad. All of them greeted each other upon seeing each other, all very friendly. Immediately after they appeared, T.O.M and S.A.R.A entered the room. They also had another robot with them, it had a circular head with a fat body with a two-pronged claw. T.O.M quickly greeted the group.

"Greetings, everyone. Welcome back to the Forge. I hope you're ready for a tough one."

Luffy pounded his fist into his hand and grinned confidently. "Bring it on!"

Looking around, Edward looked concerned. "Hey, where's the squirt and the pervert?" he asked.

S.A.R.A answered, "They are already on the ground and awaiting backup."

"And this is what you'll have to go up against," T.O.M said, gesturing towards the robot next to him.

Instantly, the robot – Clyde 56 – began to project images related to "Attack on Titan." T.O.M started to explain the situation to everyone.

"Looks like this time, the Rift is letting the characters and creatures known as Titans from the series 'Attack on Titan' through to our world. Please don't underestimate these things; they have super-fast healing and can only be killed by cutting the nape of their neck. Be careful as this series that they come from is much more violent than any of your series, and they will kill anyone."

Liz looked visibly sick. "That's…awful."

"That's not fun at all," Patty said sadly.

Kid frown. "Barbaric."

"Why would anyone create such a world?" asked Edward disgustedly.

"I don't think any of the creators of any series ever thought that their world would come to life," S.A.R.A explained.

T.O.M pushed a few buttons on a panel on the wall. He then spoke to the group, "I've already input the coordinates, is everyone ready."

"Yeah!" Luffy said happy and unfazed. "Let's do this!"

Edward, Kid, and the Thompson sisters looked at the man astounded. Kid then began to smirk and chuckle. "Our fearless leader, everyone. Not even death scares him."

Luffy grinned and laughed in response. "Shishishi!"

Immediately, everyone became more enthused. Both T.O.M and S.A.R.A were impressed, and T.O.M began the teleportation process.

"Stay Gold," the robot told the group proudly.

The group smiled and then were immediately teleported again.

* * *

Back in Tokyo, the group appeared on top of a building. They were immediately greeted by a Clyde 53 – the bug – as well as a Clyde 51, a floating digital face. Neither spoke, but both made chirps and beeps while gesturing towards a forward direction. The group seem to understand and took off. Luffy was first was he rocketed forward to slingshot himself to the destination. The Thompson Sisters, being Weapons, transformed in guns which Kid held. Kid then summoned his vehicle, a skateboard, and Edward joined him in his flight. The two robots then flew off as they had their own tasks to handle.

The group soon arrived at their destination, and in the nick of time. The Titans had found the group on the building and were proceeding to climb the building. They could see their final two teammates holding off the monsters as best they could, but they would soon be overtaken by the creatures.

Luffy, falling towards the Titans, immediately took action. "Gum-Gum…" and he then began to punch both his arms out wildly in a flurry of fists. "Gatling!" His attack struck several Titans rapidly before sending them all falling down. The Rubber-man then landed on the roof, grinning confidently.

"Luffy!" shouted both girls gladly.

Their leader then snickered. "That wasn't too bad."

As Kid landed them also on the same roof, Edward had some words. "They're still down there and waiting to chomp down on us, fearless leader," he stated sarcastically.

Kid got off his skateboard, and the two guns transformed back into girls (much to the amazement of the Attack on Titan group), as he began asking a question. "Any idea on how we're gonna handle this?"

A member from the Attack on Titan group, Eren, voiced his answer. "You gotta kill'em! That's what you need to do!" he shouted righteously.

Not surprisingly, the newcomers looked at the kid annoyedly. Ryuko and Sakura, however, appeared only exasperated. "That kid just won't use indoor voice," the skimpy outfitted teenager stated.

Ed then replied to the soldier, "Look, we know how to deal with your monsters, we just would rather do it without having to die."

Sakura was starting to get worried. "I hope we figure something soon. I only restricted where they go, not how many get through."

"Hey!" Liz said in realization. "What if we restrict those things movements? Hold them still so we and these guys can take them out."

"Like fish in a barrel!" Patty exclaimed excitedly.

Luffy grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me," he stated. The straw hat-wearing man then hopped onto the ledge, slamming his fist into his palm.

"I'll distract them, you guys figure out the other stuff."

Kid stepped beside the man. "We'll help you." Liz and Patty then joined next to their meister before transforming into weapons.

Now, Ed began to snicker as he realized the plan. "Okay, then, I'll work on restraining."

"And I give the finishing blows!" Ryuko said determinedly.

Levi then stepped forward. "If you're as knowledgeable as you lot say you are, then as long as we can get a clear cut, we can help too."

"Sure!" Luffy said before dropping down into the infestation. He was followed by Kid as he took flight on his skateboard.

Sakura then rushed over to Edward with a card in her hand. "There's a lot of 'em down there, so this card should help."

"Ah, okay," said Edward hesitantly with a smile.

Ryuko rolled her eyes. "Come on, Pintsize. Just trust the magic and let's get this over with already."

Of course, the alchemist became furious. "Who are you calling 'pintsize,' you stripper!"

Not wanting to let the argument stop them, Sakura continued with her spell. "Twin Card, duplicate my friend!" she shouted before tapping her wand onto the card.

Thus, the group's plan went into action. Luffy and Kid provided the necessary distraction to attract the Titans away from the army of Edwards that descended from the building. Each Edward then got to work using their alchemy to bind the creatures to structures or into the streets. Some had the misfortune of being destroyed, but there we no ill effects on the alchemist. Ryuko and the Scout Regiment soon got to work in destroying the Titans. Sakura remained on the lookout, using the ability of her Fly card, to keep track of everyone and help if needed.

Luckily, the plan worked, and the Titans' numbers dwindled drastically by the minute. Soon, there were only a few left which led the group to the discovery of the breach, to which Sakura disabled her Maze card as they no longer needed it. Between buildings, there was a large tear forming in the air glowing blue-and-white. To prove further the case, a small Titan immediately exited the crack in space but was quickly dealt with before going too far.

Edward then pulls out his card and speaks into it. "We found the tear, better seal it before more of these freaks get out."

_"__Roger that," _replied S.A.R.A's voice.

From above, many Clyde 51s arrived onto the scene. Half ventured into the breach while the other half began to surround the tear in a rectangle formation. Once finished, all of them began connecting through electricity until it forms a barrier around the opening. Then, a translucent blue force field began covering the robots to act as protection. As the Clyde 51s setup became complete, the rift started to shrink down to half its size before stopping.

S.A.R.A then voiced, _"__Containment complete."_

"We did it!" cheered Luffy triumphantly.

The rest of the team was equally as joyous and relieved as well. The group was soon joined by the Scout Regiment, all amazed by what occurred moments ago. None of them had seen anything like it or of the group of heroes that helped them. For the first time in a long time, the group of soldiers felt like they could relax.

Though some remained skeptical like Levi. The teen soon approached the group with a question in mind. He started by asking, "Is that where we came from?"

Edward answered, "Since those things were coming out of it, yeah. It probably is."

"And what did you just do?" Levi asked further.

"We had to seal it, so no more of those things or characters from your series enter this world."

Confused, Levi finally got to his most important question. "Then, how do we get back?"

"You can't," answered Ryuko gruffly.

Kid then began to speak immediately after. "What she means to say is, even if the breach was not sealed, you wouldn't be able to enter through it anyway. Coming out one from the other side is fine, but anything going back in gets destroyed."

Levi and the entire Scout Regiment looked at the group, shocked. Sakura then took this time to apologetically bow before the group. "Sorry, but you'll have to stay here a while," she told them.

While the members of the Avengers attempted to calm a few members down, namely Eren and Levi, Edward had heard a beeping sound. The gold-hair teen pulled out his card and answered it immediately. "Yeah? What's up?"

_"__Before you guys leave, we need you to apprehend some individuals among that group,"_ T.O.M explained. _"__They are dangerous individuals who might turn out to be a character class 'Villain.'"_

Then, the card began to display images of the characters in question. One was a blonde teen with a sturdy-built body, Reiner, and a tall and lanky brown haired teen, Bertholdt. Edward quickly looked at the crowd and scanned them. He finished, and he grimaced.

"I don't see them among their group," the teen replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an abandoned building nearby, the character from the series "Kill la Kill" Nui Harime stood by two unconscious soldiers of the Scout Regiment. They were the two missing from the group, Reiner and Bertholdt. The girl was humming a tune to a catchy song as she used a cellphone to make a call. Her humming ceased when the line became active.

"I got them, Lady Kiryuin."

_"__Excellent, Nui,"_ replied Ragyo happily. _"__Return to base swiftly before those meddlers find you."_

"You got it!" Nui then ends the call.

The girl effortlessly picks up the two boys and then walks into the shadows, disappearing altogether.

* * *

"And there came a day, a day unlike any other, when Earth was given the mightiest heroes and heroines united to help the common good. On that day, a team was born - to fight the foes that no single hero could withstand! Heed the call, then - for now..."

**Avengers Assemble!**

A giant fist slams down upon a Titan's face. As the creature fell, it is revealed that the attack came from none other than Monkey D. Luffy, grinning proudly. After the monster hit the ground, it revealed a battle taking place.

**Always, we will fight as one, 'til the battle's won**

In the battle, Kid fired upon several walking white suits, shredding them to pieces. He did not notice a white human appearing behind him about to strike.

**With evil on the run, we'll never come undone**

Before it could attack, its head came off with a red flash. Ryuko in her Shippu outfit form flies through a crowd full of the same kind of creatures slicing them as along the way.

**Assembled we are strong,**

As the girl soars by, she passes by Edward Elric and Cardcaptor Sakura. They were surrounded alien and humanoid warriors suited with the same armor. The young Alchemist clapped his hands and slammed it onto the ground creating spikes to knock back the soldiers. Sakura held out a card, making it float, and tapped her wand upon it. A gust of magic wind began to flow out and knocked back more.

**Forever fight as one!**

From the Forge, both T.O.M (6) and S.A.R.A observe the battle. T.O.M then pushes a button. Four more but smaller screens appear around the one large display each with a shadowed image of a person on them: a girl with green hair and some kind of antenna, a gray-haired boy holding a black sword, a monster breathing out steam, and a young man in a black protective coat with blue stripes smiling with a devilish grin.

**Assembled we are strong,**

Back on the screen, Luffy punches on of the suits in the air. He then lands on the ground.

**Forever fight as one!**

Luffy then stands up, grinning confidently. Around the man, his teammates stand by his side with him in the middle. To his right, Edward and Sakura. On his left Ryuko and Kidd with Patty and Liz beside him.

**Toonami Avengers **

**Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

* * *

Hey-o! Hotspot the 626th here! Putting forth a fun little story idea I had years back. I hoped you enjoyed it!

Details:I'm a huge fan of the MCU and a lot of Marvel animated shows, and one that always comes to mind was "Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes." In that spirit, and because I love the idea of teaming up characters, it was used as the basis for this idea. Toonami was added as way both to limit the selection of anime to use while also having a good library of choices while also being able to use T.O.M and S.A.R.A as a fill-in for S.H.I.E.L.D (and a lesser degree, S.W.O.R.D [look it up]).

**Cast:**

T.O.M - role: supervisor over the team, tracking down tears, and transporting said team to those anomalies.

S.A.R.A - role: information and Clyde dispenser

**The Team**

Monkey D. Luffy (post-timeskip)

Edward Elric

Ryuko Matoi

Death the Kid

Patty

Liz

Sakura Kinomoto

**Add-ons:** No sense hiding their identities here

Mira Yurizaki - Dimension W - robot girl - technology expert/hacker

Eren Yeager - Attack on Titan - Shape-Shifter - muscle/"big guns"/scout

Asta - Black Clover - Anti-Magic Mage - muscle/swordsmanship/anti-magic

Shinra Kusakabe - Fire Force - Fire Soldier - skill/firepower/rescue

**The Villain(s):**

Ragyo Kiryuin

Nui Harime

Eneru (first villain the team faces and unites against)

More would be added

**Incorporated Series: (So far):**

One Piece

Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood

Kill la Kill

Soul Eater

Attack on Titan

Cardcaptors

Dragon Ball Z

**Expected Series (if continued):**

Basically just look at the programming list for Toonami, any are potential (even the cartoons if requested)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
